Without the Scar
by halfblood-princess62442
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Harry's life would be like if Voldemort had never existed? And the only reason he was famous was because he was the son of James Potter, the greatest prankster Hogwarts had ever seen? Collab with SkyGem.


Summary: Have you ever wondered what Harry's life would be like if Voldemort had never existed? And the only reason he was famous was because he was the son of James Potter, the greatest prankster Hogwarts had ever seen? Well, read this fic and maybe you'll find out. Collab with SkyGem.

SkyGem: Hello everybody! I'm SkyGem, one of the co-authors in charge of writing this fic! I just want to let you know that this is the first time either of us is writing a Harry Potter fic, so try to go a little easy on us, okay? Anyways, I hope you like this fic, and now it's halfblood-princess62442 turn to say something!

halfblood-princess62442: Hi. I'm halfblood-princess, and I'm new to this site. This is my first fanfic, so I hope you all can help me improve my writing skills, even if it's just a little bit!

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>A bloodcurdling scream tore through the maternity ward of Godrics Hollow Hospital, and a certain grey-eyed Marauder flinched, trying not to imagine the bloody scene that was surely present within the room outside of which he was sitting.<p>

Looking over at his best mate, he couldn't help but feel a bit relieved that he didn't have a pregnant wife to worry about; he did not envy the position James Potter must be in at this moment in time.

It was another half an hour or so before the doctor finally emerged from the room where Lily Potter was giving birth and all three men immediately got up from their seats.

"Which one of you is James Potter?" asked the doctor, looking grim.

James felt his heart jump into his throat at the doctor's expression; had something happened to Lily?

"That would be me," he said in answer the doctor's question, anxiously awaiting what he was about to tell him.

Suddenly, the doctor's expression morphed into a smile, and he said, "Congratulations Mr. Potter. You have a healthy baby boy."

James stared at the man in silence, and was only shaken out of his speechlessness when Sirius slapped him on the back, shouting, "Congrats, Prongs! You're a father!"

"I'm a father…" he said slowly. Then, his face becoming ever more excited, he shouted, "I'm a father!"

After a good deal of congratulating, James was ready to meet his new son. When the three friends cautiously walked into the room, Lily looked up from the little bundle she was holding, and gave them an exhausted smile.

Walking up to her, James wiped aside a lock of her fiery red hair, and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Then, as he looked down at the little bundle she was holding in her arms, he gasped.

"He's beautiful…" said James, mesmerised by the sight of his newborn son.

"He looks like you," replied his wife, sounding just as entranced as her husband.

James, ever the jokester, smirked, "Of course. Where else could he have gotten those dashing looks from?"

Lily chuckled at this, slapping him playfully on the arm.

The little family moment was broken when Sirius leaned over James' shoulder to get a look at the newborn, saying, "But the shape of his eyes is like Lily's."

And as if on cue, the newborn's eyes fluttered open, and everyone suddenly gasped.

"Lily's eyes…" whispered James quietly. "He definitely has Lily flower's eyes."

There was a moment of rapt silence as all four adults stared at the child before the doctor hesitantly interrupted the family moment with an awkward cough.

"Have you decided yet what to name the boy?"

"Harry James," was the immediate reply from the two parents, who had long ago agreed on what they should name their child should they have a son.

After that, everyone but James was shooed out of the room as Lily fed her son for the first time and the couple spent some quality time with their little gift from above before he was taken away by the doctors for some tests.

After Remus had dragged a grumbling Sirius out of the hospital, the two of them got to work informing practically the entire wizarding world the son of James and Lily Potter had decided to arrive a few days early.

* * *

><p>About two days later, a very proud James and Lily Potter brought their son home rom the hospital, and were greeted at home by both sets of grandparents.<p>

"Oh, isn't he just the sweetest thing?" asked Lily's mother, reaching for her new grandson.

Lily handed Harry over to her just as her mother-in-law approached, wishing to meet the newest member of her family.

"He looks just like his father," said Mrs. Evans, "He'll be quite the handsome young man when he grows up."

"And those beautiful eyes he inherited from his mother will be enough to make any woman swoon," added Mrs. Potter with an almost mischievous smile on her face.

Watching the two elder females cooing over Harry, Lily thought, not for the first time, about how lucky she was to have such a good relationship with her in-laws. It just made the moment all the sweeter.

* * *

><p><em><span>Time Skip<span>_

"Harry, sweetheart, it's time to leave!"

The little green-eyed toddler looked up from where he was sitting on his father's lap with a smile.

"Coming mummy!" he said with a smile as sweet as sugar.

As his feet touched the floor, he was interrupted by a shout of "Wait!" as his godfather grabbed him into his arms. "Don't do it, Lily! Please don't take Harry away! I don't know how I'll survive without my beautiful godson here to take care of me in my old age!" said the man in a tearful voice.

"Take care of you? It's me he's supposed to take care of!" shouted James childishly from beside the man. Turning back to Lily, he implored in a pleading voice, "Can't you just rethink this, Lily flower? I promise I'll change my ways! Just don't take Harry with you!"

The redhead stared at the two men looking at her with pleading eyes, feeling a headache coming on. Holding her hand out to her son, she said, "Come on, Harry, come to mummy!"

Harry quickly struggled out of his godfather's embrace and ran up to his mother with a smile, letting out a shriek of laughter as she swung him up into her arms.

Turning back to James and Sirius, she rolled her eyes and said, "Oh grow up, you two. We're only going to Diagon alley to do some shopping. We'll be back in a few hours."

"But Lily!" whined her husband, sounding even more immature than his toddler son.

"No buts," she replied, turning around; then throwing over her shoulder, "Remus, I trust you to keep these two from blowing up the house while I'm gone!"

The brunette had to hold back a chuckle as James turned to him with a shocked expression. "Why is it that **my** wife trusts **you** with **our** house more than she trusts **me**?"

There was a moment of silence before Remus said bluntly, "Because you're you."

* * *

><p>A young three-year-old going by the name of Ron Weasley stood grumpily beside his mother in Flourish and Blotts as she talked to the cashier. He had long since grown bored of exploring the contents of the shop and was now pouting at everything he laid his eyes on, wishing they could hurry back to the Burrow.<p>

It was then that the bell above the entrance to the shop rang, and in came a pretty red-haired lady holding the hand of a young boy who looked about the same age as Ron himself.

As the lady approached, Ron smiled innocently at the other boy.

The other boy just smiled shyly, a tiny hand running through his messy black hair, and said, "Hi! I'm Harry Potter!"

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Well, that's the first chapter as written by me! We really hope you like this so far, and please do leave a review letting us know what you thought! That's all for now! Ciao!<p>

P.S. If any of y'all read Katekyo Hitman Reborn by any chance, please drop by my profile and take a look at my fics too if you have the time!


End file.
